


Christening the New Lair

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver shows off for Felicity and things get out of hand. Oliver can't help himself around Felicity and shows her what its like to be with a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening the New Lair

Arrow season 2

I know everyone missed me. I have been waiting for the return of Arrow to start writing again. Please leave a comment if you want any of my other stories to be updated or to adopt. Now on with the olicity awesomeness. 

Start

Oliver was descending the stairs into his newly improved lair. Felicity was at work on the computers like normal and Dig was nowhere to be seen. Oliver stepped behind Felicity's chair, "Where is Dig?"

Felicity spun around, "He got a call from Carly saying it was an emergency."

Oliver nodded and turned to put away his weapons. He put his beautiful custom bow in the case and put his arrows back on the display. He then took off his hood and jacket and redressed the mannequin. He kept on the leather pants and walked over to the salmon ladder. 

Felicity's eyes followed him as he walked over to her second favorite thing in the lair. He jumped up and started to exercise. 

After 10 minutes Oliver could see Felicity's legs fidget. Her eyes kept darting from the screen then to him. He knew his effect on her. He wanted to see her get worked up because that would make the conversation he wanted to have a lot easier. 

Felicity could have been watching porn and it wouldn't be as arousing as Oliver Queen sweating and working out. She felt heat pool in her and could feel her panties getting soaked. 

Oliver did his famous bar handstand push up before letting go. He walked over to Felicity, "Where are my towels?"

Felicity knew she couldn't stop the nest babble that was on its way. "I threw the old ones away but Dig picked up some more they are blue not black or surprisingly green. We should get green towels and work out clothes." She saw Oliver smirking at her waiting for her to finish. She just pointed to a cabinet drawer. It just happened to be on the bottom. 

When Oliver bent over in his leather pants she couldn't stop the small moan coming from her throat. 

Oliver found them and quickly toweled off. "Felicity I want to thank you for all the work you have done down here". 

Felicity smiled, "I knew you would come back. You are the hero I know you are."

He stepped forward and smiled, "You brought me back. I came back because you needed me". 

Felicity had a faint blush, "I just wanted to upgrade it while you were gone so you wouldn't fight me on the design."

Oliver chuckled, "You are right I like it darker. I wouldn't let you fill it with so much light. But that is what you do you bring light into my life."

Felicity was taken back by that last statement. "Oliver-." She was cut off by him claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke it Felicity's fist thought was, "Laurel." She said in a whisper. 

Oliver kissed her cheek, "We will never happen."

Felicity put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, "Am I just the rebound?"

"No no." Oliver shook his head, "I care for you Felicity you know the whole me. I can be 100% honest with you and I think we can make it work."

Felicity's mind was reeling the man of her dreams wanted a relationship with her. "I need to know why do you want this?"

Oliver looked her in the eyes, "I can see that right now you think I am the pre island Oliver. You think I will hurt you if something else comes along. Felicity you are beautiful, smart, and funny. I have made a lot of mistakes with my last couple girlfriends but you won't be one of them."

Felicity was now embracing Oliver. She knew he meant it and he wanted her. She nearly wanted to cry since the only times this happens in the movies it is usually a prank. Geek girl gets the hottest guy and the cheerleaders laugh at her. 

Oliver tilted her head up and kissed her again. This time he lifted her to the table and ground himself into her. 

Felicity moaned at the feeling of his leather bulge pushing against her core. Her hands went to his pants and quickly undid the knot. He helped her push them down revealing his very large cock engorged and throbbing with a need to be inside her. 

Felicity was still wearing her poofy skirt from the board meeting. He hiked it up as Felicity took off her shirt. She was in the process of taking off her bra as Oliver tore her thong off and thrust two fingers inside and curled them. Her eyes shot open and her hands flew to the edge of the table to keep herself upright. "Ahhh fuck." She swore. 

Oliver just smiled and undid her bra for her. When she shrugged out of her lacy bra he got to see her beautiful breasts. So full, soft and pale not an imperfection on her. She looked like she was made of cream. He brought his mouth to her right nipple and gave it a little lick before sucking it. 

Felicity has had men play with her breast but none made her feel this good. She could even feel his stubble graze her skin. She couldn't hold back and wrapped her legs around him. "Oliver stop teasing and please stick it in."

Oliver nodded and took his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip on her entrance feeling the juices dripping before thrusting balls deep. Once again Felicity had trouble keeping upright. Her arms went weak and she saw stars as Oliver was deeper than anything has ever been. She was so tight around him she could feel his heartbeat through his cock. "Oliver please don't hold back no matter what."

He nodded and pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in. Her arms gave out this time and she was now completely flat on the cold metal table. Her feet were a couple of inches off the ground so Oliver put them on his shoulders. 

Oliver was now fucking her so hard and fast he could feel her muscles contracting around him like they were milking him. 

Felicity was now moaning like a porn star. After every thrust she would let out an "Ah" and when she came she said, "Fuck Oliver I am cumming!"

Oliver wasn't even close though he wanted to give Felicity the best time if her life. He wanted to make her addicted to him. He never wanted to let her go. 

Felicity soon felt Oliver grab her breasts and tweak her nipples. She just kept moaning, "Oliver I can't take it."

That only spurred him on and made him thrust one more time before cumming inside if her. 

Felicity had trouble breathing as she felt Oliver's warmth invade her body. She had never felt so good in her life. When he pulled out she looked to see he was still hard as a rock. "Oliver you don't have to stop. Keep going until you are soft."

Oliver smiled, "Then how about you roll over?"

She did as he requested and felt the cold sting of the cold metal against her skin. She could even feel it against her clit and nipples. 

Oliver lightly probed her with his fingers, "Is this okay?"

She nodded, "Yes please continue."

He thrusted back into her hot welcoming pussy. "Fuck Felicity you are by far the best I have had". In the heat of it he lightly pushed his thumb in her asshole causing her back to arch. That will be something he would need to explore further later. 

She could barely talk as Oliver fucked her from behind. The only thing that could make this better is if they were at QC and he could fuck her on his desk. "Oliver harder." He was going plenty hard but she wanted to see if he was holding back. 

Oliver slowed down his thrusts and increased the power making the table scratch the concrete. He even hiked her skirt up even more and delivered a hard slap on her ass. Felicity could feel his hands go to her hair and give it a light tug before carressing her back. 

Felicity cried out not in pain but pleasure. She wasn't one for spanking but being this vulnerable to someone who was a superhero was hot. He had power and can do whatever he wants. It made her climax when his hand came down the second time. "Oliver I am cumming." 

Oliver smiled as he felt Felicity pretty much went limp with satisfaction. After a couple more thrusts he got a new command, "Come over to this side of the table I want to taste us."

He obeyed and watched as she inhaled their scents and flavors. She then licked the head thoroughly before taking him deeper into her mouth. She was loving the taste of them together his mush and sweat with her sweet cum. She had never wanted to have a guy cum in her mouth but she really wanted to taste his cum. 

She had a small secret, that being she had no gag reflex. She could easily take his 10 inch monster all the way to the base. Every time she did she looked up and held eye contact. He then wove his hands in her hair and said, "I am gonna cum."

She knew what he wanted and went all the way down deep throating him. When he came she felt hot jets of cum coating her throat. She pulled off a little so she could actually taste his cum and was shocked to find he tasted sweet. 

Oliver felt himself go soft in her mouth and he quickly hopped on the table next to her. "That was amazing."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I have never let someone have complete control before. I fully trust you and love you."

Oliver smiled, "I felt that love also and I never want to be with anyone else you are the only person I will ever need."

She snuggled into his chest and started to feel sore. "I am too sore to get up but I really don't want Diggle to find us like this."

Oliver nodded, "How about we go back to my house and we continue to cuddle there?"

"Okay let me get dressed." When she looked in the mirror you could tell she had just been fucked. Her hair was a mess, her eye liner was smudged and she had lots of marks from Oliver's rough hands. 

Oliver watched her examine herself in the mirror. He just smiled and felt that this new chapter of his life was the right way. No killing, no Laurel and loving Felicity. 

When they got to his bed they went to sleep staring into each others eyes.

End

Hope you liked it the lemons are back tell me what you want to see next. 

Also I will now stop doing commissions for people. I used to do them but my last experience wasn't pleasant. He wanted a lemon which I did. He then wanted me to write a longer story based of his OC. Artists who do commissions get paid and I have other commitments. I love my fans but when you want me to write you a story of you getting fucked by your favorite character. Just so you can fap it is too much now for nothing especially when people are ungrateful. 

Comment it you want another Olicity story. 

Love Riotstarter1214


End file.
